


Take It Easy With Me Please....

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [15]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anxiety, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Roughness, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand just wants to be close to his lovers, he's tired of violence and roughness. He's had enough of being the boss but damned if he can ever be the vulnerable one. Lucky he has two understanding lovers who just want to help him with his fears.Set after Unexpected Alliance and Come Play With Us
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Take It Easy With Me Please....

Armand was still asleep when Daniel and I woke up, something that had been more and more common of late. Daniel took advantage of his sleep to talk to me about our recent tumble. Our little game we played with Armand a week ago. 

'So wanna do it again?' He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes at Daniels antics, he seemed to have sex on the brain constantly; something Armand and I teased him for constantly. 'I liked it a little, it felt different to just follow orders and give Armand leave to do whatever he wanted...'

Daniel smirked and leaned closer to me. 'Watching him rodger me was great too right?'

'Daniel!' I hissed at him. 'Must you be so vulgar?!'

My red face betrayed me and Daniel laughed, he kissed me deeply, straddling my lap and grinding against me. 'Kind makes you wanna try it doesn't it?'

'Daniel I already told you I'm not ready.'

He pulled away and sat across from me. 'Not what I meant but we can talk about that later. How did you feel about the rest of what happened?'

'I am never doing that crawl or wearing lingerie again.' I said quickly, wanting to make that clear.

Daniel pouted and made a disappointed sound, his eyes begging me. I hated it when Daniel made that face, I always lost whatever the fight was. I huffed in annoyance, rolled my eyes and nodded. 'Fine, on special occasions only!'

Daniel clapped excitedly and hugged me close. 'I knew you'd see it my way! What about what Armand did to you?'

'You mean between my thighs?' I asked, he nodded and waited with baited breath. 'It was good.'

I ducked my head shyly and he laughed. 'You're so cute when you're being all shy and embarrassed. I love that you're still so innocent after all we've done together.'

'I have never been innocent.' I was annoyed by the idea, I was a murderer and now a sinner in more ways.

'Okay Lou, if you say so.' He grinned at me and kissed my nose.

'Why do you always do that? You always kiss our noses.'

Daniel shrugged. 'It's nice, I like when it's done to me.' He climbed back on my lap and scratched lightly at my neck and chest. 'Now how about a little something something huh?'

I laughed and kissed his nose, making him giggle. 'You're insatiable, but no not tonight, I want to just relax and read a book in bed before we have to get up.'

Daniel pouted in mock disgust. 'I guess I'll just have to take care of myself then!'

'I guess so.' I replied neutrally as I picked up my book and began to read with him still in my lap.

Daniel huffed and sat with his arms crossed. I ignored him and he huffed again. He slowly began to rock against me and crooned my name temptingly.

'Lou....come play with me....'

'I said no Daniel, I don't feel like it.' I looked at him over my book and he sighed in defeat.

'It was worth a try.' He shrugged.

I smiled as he climbed off and looked at his sleeping maker. 'He's in mortal sleep.'

I looked up at Daniel and glanced over at Armand; it was odd for him to not wake as soon as the death sleep lifted. Armand had been sleeping a lot recently.

Daniel grinned and straddled his maker slowly. 'I can give him a good wake up call, he's being so lazy....'

Armand woke to Daniel sitting on top of him, nibbling his neck and whispering into his ear. I decided to not involve myself in the situation.

Armand wrapped his arms around Daniel and kissed him gently, more tender than I’d ever seen Armand. Daniel hummed into the kiss and lifted Armand’s shirt they separated to remove it. Daniel dove in for a rough kiss only for Armand to hold him back slightly to soften the kiss. Daniel frowned at his maker and leaned in to suck at his neck. Armand relaxed under him and squeezed his fledglings thighs, rubbing them slowly. Daniel telepathically asked me why Armand was being so slow. I replied that I didn't know and that he should ask if he want's to know.

‘Louis doesn’t feel like playing a game…’ Daniel nibbled his ear. ‘I do….wanna play with me boss? A rough pounding would be a great way to start the night…’

I saw Armand stiffen, and saw that Daniel hadn’t noticed. Armand’s eyebrows knitted together and he pulled away from Daniels demanding mouth.

‘Daniel…’ Armand uncomfortably pushed his fledglings chest.

Daniel crooned Armand’s name and pushed his makers hands away, trying to continue his necking. Armand was looking more agitated and I reached out to touch Daniels back, getting his attention.

‘Daniel I don’t want to.’ Armand said once Daniel was distracted.

It wasn’t like Armand to turn down sex. Daniel sat up looking horrified, he touched his makers face feeling for temperature.

‘Are you ill!? My boss would never forgo a rough romp in the sheets!’ Daniel laughed jokingly.

Armand pushed him off and shifted to get off the bed, putting his back to us and pulling his shirt back on. ‘I just don’t feel like it Daniel. I’m tired.’

Daniel gave me a hurt look, seeking support or guidance. I didn’t know what to do either, I was as lost as the fledgling in front of me. Armand was tense and clearly disturbed by something, he wasn't in the mood to share.

‘You just woke up Armand, are you sure you’re feeling alright?’ I stepped in on the fledglings behalf.

‘I just told you I’m tired!’ Armand snapped at me.

Daniels mouth dropped open and he stared wide eyed between us; clearly expecting a fight to break out as the tension in the room rose. I was angry and hurt as I replayed his words in my head.

I glared disapprovingly at him. 'That was unnecessarily hurtful Armand. It doesn't matter how you feel you don't speak to us like that.'

Armand cringed as his own words filtered into his ears. I could see the remorse in his eyes as he looked at me through his lashes apologetically.

‘I didn’t mean to snap Louis, I’m sorry…’

I felt the cold of icy daggers stabbing into my heart, he had never snapped at me, it wasn’t like him and it scared me as much as it hurt me. Something was wrong, Daniel and I exchanged a look, both knowing we had to say something and figure this out. We had been worried about him recently as he was always tired and was less and less willing to be intimate with us, leaving Daniel and I to each other.

Daniel tugged Armand back onto the bed. ‘Come here boss….I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you, I thought you were just playing around….’

‘What’s the matter Armand?’ I said quietly, nervous and sad to see him so miserable.

Armand shook his head and shrugged, he didn’t want to answer.

‘Boss did I say something wrong?’ Daniel had clearly never seen Armand so subdued and quiet, he didn’t know what to do or think. ‘I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!’

Armand stroked his arm comfortingly. ‘No fledgling you didn’t say or do anything, I’m not upset with you I’m just thinking too much. I don’t want any more violence or roughness, I just want to be close to you both and savour our love while I still have it….’

‘Why are you talking like this? Has something happened?’ I set my book aside and moved to sit beside him.

Armand leaned against me and hugged me. ‘I just want to have you close to me, I just want your love.’

‘You have it boss…’ Daniel hugged Armand and made eye contact with me over the older vampires head.

I bit my lip and Daniel frowned at me, asking with his eyes for me to say something to make this go away. Armand pulled away and stood up from the bed.

Daniel hesitated before kissing the back of Armand’s head. ‘Did something happen that we should know about Armand?’

Armand sighed shakily and his hand came up to wipe his face. Daniel and I squeezed him reassuringly and waited for him to speak.

‘I’ve been thinking a lot about the past…’

There it was, the conversation we had been hoping for. Daniel looked relieved and I felt my chest loosen.

‘I’ve been thinking about Marius and Santino in particular…about all that happened between them and myself and how it’s made everything today.’ Armand pulled out of our arms and looked between us. ‘I don’t mean to worry you, I’m just feeling a bit raw and vulnerable and I don’t know how to handle it….’

‘You don’t need to handle it Armand, we’re your partners, we are here for you in moments like this.’ I rubbed his back. ‘You can tell us anything, we won’t think less of you or judge you…’

‘There’s just a lot going on in my head, I’m as afraid as you are that I’ll become boring to you both.’ He glanced up at me. ‘I share your fears more than you realize, it’s why I haven’t pushed you. I was surprised when you let me play master the other day, I couldn’t have let either of you do it.’

‘That’s not your fault, it’s Marius’ fault and we know that.’ Daniel said curtly, he wasn’t shy about expressing his dislike of Marius. ‘We don’t expect you to come right over a few months Armand, we have eternity. We haven’t tried again, you and I…’

It was my turn to be confused and I stared at them waiting for an explanation. Armand avoided our eyes, tracing the patterns on the bedspread instead. Daniel sighed when Armand wasn’t forthcoming.

‘We’ll try again when you’re feeling better….do you want to talk about Marius and Santino?’

Armand shook his head. ‘I don’t need to talk about them, they’re passed and they can’t break me any further than they already did. I’m just hoping that this lasts, we’re just starting to flourish and I can’t lose you…’

Daniel scowled and turned Armand’s face to look him in the eye. ‘Why the hell would this come to an end? We love you no matter what happened in your past.’

Armand raised an eyebrow and looked at his hands in his lap. ‘What about things in my present?’

We were silent, not sure if we were about to hear a dark secret. Daniel looked suspicious and angry and I decided to speak before he could say something brash.

‘What do you mean?’ I hedged curiously. ‘Is there something happening now?’

Armand looked at me squarely. ‘Answer my question.’

I was taken aback, this was just odd, he looked so serious and I caught a glimmer of fear in his eyes as I took too long to answer.

‘Armand nothing will make us hate you, leave you or judge you.’ I spoke firmly, trying to reassure him and myself.

He nodded, shoulders sagging in relief. Daniel still looked angry and he snapped at Armand.

‘Are you going to share your little secret?’

‘There is no secret to share.’ Armand glared between us. ‘Drop it, it was just a question.’

Daniel was about to snarl and I grabbed and squeezed his hand behind Armand’s back; I warned him to not push any harder.

‘I’m alright, I just have a lot on my mind of late and I only needed to have some quietness, some softness….’ Armand said firmly as he got off the bed again and walked away, he pulled a jersey from the cupboard and left us alone.


End file.
